Acertos
by Tsunay Nami
Summary: Continuação de Erros Sasuke não sabe mais o que fazer para conquistar Sakura. Então ele resolve fazer uma loucura. Com a música Because You Live Jesse McCartney


Disclaimer: Naruto não me pertence, senão seria que nem novela mexicana... meloso e dramático! uahuaha

Shipper: Sasu/Saku

Você voltou já faz alguns dias.

Parece até que está me provocando. Principalmente depois que me perguntou se eu estava namorando e eu respondi que não.

Você me lança uns olhares estranhos às vezes. Eu ignoro.

Parece que invertemos os papeis, não é?

--------

O que você está fazendo, Sakura?

Porque está me ignorando?

Me rejeitando?

Isso me faz sentir mal. Machucado. Droga! Devia ser o contrário. Você corre atrás e eu ignoro. Mas já que é assim. É hora de fazer alguma coisa.

--------

Ainda bem que hoje eu vou passar o dia no hospital e vou parar de pensar um pouco em você Sasuke.

Uchiha Sasuke. Você sempre me deixou fascinada. Eu te admirava muito. Mas agora é diferente. Eu te amo e te odeio ao mesmo tempo.

Acho que tentar te esquecer foi o único acerto da minha vida.

--------

Fui falar com Kakashi hoje. Ele achou graça da minha situação. Tive vontade de matá-lo. Mas seu o fizesse ele não poderia me ajudar. Então me contive.

Ele me deu várias idéias, das quais só uma me agradou.

Só não sei se eu seria capaz disso.

Não queria me expor ao ridículo daquele jeito. Mas por Sakura... Por ela eu faria tudo.

--------

Não agüento mais! Nem enquanto trabalho você me deixa em paz, Sasuke! Porque você não sai da minha cabeça? Porque eu não consigo te esquecer?

Muitas perguntas, várias respostas, mas só uma pode explicar o fato de que eu te vejo em todos os lugares. Eu te amo. E odeio você e a mim mesma por isso.

Quem é que está tocando música alta no hospital? Será que ninguém sabe que isso é proibido? Vou lá ver e expulsar quem quer que seja!

--------

Não acredito que estou fazendo isso. Todos estão me olhando em cima desse palco improvisado na frente do hospital. Espero que nada seja em vão... Porque eu já comecei o único acerto que já fiz em relação a você.

--------

Eu expulsaria qualquer um. Menos ele. Principalmente quando ele está em cima de um palco se preparando para cantar. E muito menos quando ele está olhando para mim com aquele olhar que parece enxergar através da minha alma e com aqueles olhos que me deixam completamente hipnotizada.

--------

**Staring**** out ****at ****the**** rain**** with ****her ****heavy ****heart**

_Olhando a chuva com seu pesado coração_

**It's**** the**** end**** of**** the**** world in ****my ****mind**

_É o fim do mundo na minha mente_

**Then ****your ****voice ****pulls**** me ****back**** like**** a ****wake ****up ****call**

Então sua voz me trás de volta como um despertador

**I've ****been ****looking**** for ****the ****answer**** somewhere**

_Estive procurando pela resposta em algum lugar_

**I ****couldn't**** see ****that**** it ****was**** right ****there**

_Eu não podia ver que estava bem ali_

**But**** now**** I ****know ****what**** I ****didn't**** know**

_Mas agora sei o que não sabia antes_

Sasuke cantava com uma voz que nem ele mesmo sabia existir. Sakura olhava maravilhada para ele. Ele a olhava, fazendo-a saber que aquela musica era para ela.

**Because ****you**** live ****and**** breath**

_Porque você vive e respira_

**Because ****you**** make**** me ****believe**** in ****myself**

_Porque você me fez acreditar em mim mesmo_

**When ****nobody ****else ****can**** help**

_Quando ninguém mais podia ajudar_

**Because ****you ****live****, girl**

_Porque você vive garota_

**My**** world ****has**** twice**** as ****many**** stars in ****the**** sky**

_Meu mundo tem duas vezes mais estrelas que o céu_

Ela realmente fazia seu mundo brilhar mais. Era por ela que ele tinha voltado. Era ela quem tinha ajudado-o, mas ele, na época, a ignorou.

**It's**** alright****, I ****survived ****I'm**** alive ****again**

_Está tudo certo, eu sobrevivi, estou vivo novamente_

**Cuz**** of**** you ****made**** it ****through ****every ****storm**

_Por sua causa, eu superei cada tempestade_

**What**** is ****life ****what's ****the**** use ****if ****you're ****killing**** time**

_O que é a vida, qual é o sentido de tudo se você está matando tempo_

**I'm**** so**** glad ****I've**** found**** an**** angel**

_Estou muito feliz pois achei um anjo_

**Someone**** who**** was ****there**** when**** all**** my**** hopes ****fell**

_Alguém que estava lá quando não tinha mais esperanças_

Ele tinha se tornado vivo novamente. Tudo por ela. A vida não tinha sentido sem aquela garota de sedosos cabelos róseos e belos olhos verde esmeralda.

**Because ****you ****live**** and**** breath**

_Porque você vive e respira_

**Because ****you ****make**** me ****believe**** in ****myself**

_Porque você me fez acreditar em mim mesmo_

**When ****nobody**** else ****can**** help**

_Quando ninguém mais podia ajudar_

**Because**** you**** live****, girl**

_Porque você vive garota_

**My**** world ****has ****twice**** as ****many**** stars in ****the ****sky**

_Meu mundo tem duas vezes mais estrelas que o céu_

Mesmo que Sakura o rejeitasse agora, Sasuke queria que ela soubesse que ele amava. E o que ele quis acabou acontecendo.

**Because ****you ****live****, I ****live**

_Por que você vive, eu vivo_

**Because**** you ****live ****there's**** a ****reason ****why**

_Por que você vive, existe uma razão porque_

**I ****carry**** on ****when**** I ****lose**** the**** fight**

_Eu sigo em frente quando perco a luta_

**I ****want**** to ****give ****what**** you're**** giving**** me ****always**

_Eu quero te dar o que você está sempre me dando_

Sakura tentava segurar as lágrimas, mas não conseguia. Elas caiam desenfreadamente. Ainda não acreditava que Sasuke estava cantando para ela. Ainda não acreditava que ele estava fazendo tudo aquilo por ela e a garota sabia que era um enorme esforço para ele.

**Because ****you ****live**** and**** breath**

_Porque você vive e respira_

**Because ****you ****make**** me ****believe**** in ****myself**

_Porque você me fez acreditar em mim mesmo_

**When**** nobody**** else ****can**** help**

_Quando ninguém mais podia ajudar_

**Because ****you**** live****, girl**

_Porque você vive garota_

**My**** world ****has ****twice**** as ****many**** stars in ****the****sky**

_Meu mundo tem duas vezes mais estrelas que o céu_

Então ele amava? Sakura agora só podia pensar em como fora tola, quando o rejeitou por tantas vezes desde que ele voltou. Se sentiu culpada, pois sabia como ele se sentia. Afinal, alguns anos atrás, ela seria capaz de fazer o que ele estava fazendo agora.

**Because ****you ****live**** and ****breath**

_Porque você vive e respira_

**Because ****you ****make**** me ****believe**** in ****myself**

_Porque você me fez acreditar em mim mesmo_

**When**** nobody ****else ****can**** help**

_Quando ninguém mais podia ajudar_

**Because ****you ****live****, girl**

_Porque você vive garota_

**My**** world ****has**** everything**** I ****need**** to ****survive**

_Meu mundo tem tudo o que preciso para sobreviver_

Ela estava chorando. Sasuke via as lágrimas caindo dos olhos dela. Por alguns segundos se sentiu mal. Ela já a fizera chorar tantas vezes. Mas logo percebeu a felicidade, a alegria no olhos de Sakura e se sentiu feliz também.

**Because ****you ****live**

_Porque você vive_

**I ****live**

_Eu vivo_

**I ****live**

_Eu vivo_

Depois que acabou de cantar, Sasuke desceu do palco, sob o olhar de todos que tinham parado para ver aquela declaração de amor, e parou na frente de Sakura.

Ele sorriu para ela. Ela retribuiu o sorriso.

- Será que ainda tenho chance? - perguntou.

- Talvez, Uchiha. - respondeu ela séria, mas sorrindo logo em seguida e o abraçando. - Eu te amo! - sussurrou no ouvido dele.

- Eu também te amo, _minha _Sakura. - e depois de dizer isso ele a beijou.

É... Parece que eles finalmente acertaram.

* * *

Nami: E ai, gente? O que vcs acharam?? Ta legal? Como vc me pediu sakusasuke eu escrevi a continuação! hehe E tava inspirada hoje!! Aguem ja imaginou Sasuke cantando??

Sasuke: O que que tem eu cantar. Pelo que você escreveu eu canto bem.

Nami: Afff... Bjxx e deixem reviews!!

Sasuke: Reviews!!! Por favorr...

Sasuke/Nami: Ja ne!


End file.
